Saving Canon
by Marshall Cowduck
Summary: Being asked to save the characters of KHR! from a disgusting, rainbow-sparkle-kickass-fairy-princess Mary Sue sucks. It sucks even more when one of your only allies is the bloodthirsty prefect of Namimori High, Hibari Kyoya. And then the person who actually has to go through all of this is a clumsy, foul-mouthed, midget of a protagonist named Alex. The world is doomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It is CowDuck once again! This is going to be a parody, but it is going to have some seriousness in it as well. I'm actually getting really fond of the OC for this story. She is just a normal girl with little to no sex appeal. She's not ugly, but she is most definitely not pretty either. And she really isn't sensitive about her height(really). Please give constructive criticism! I know my writing is really awkward right now, but I'm trying to get better.**

* * *

My name is Alex. I am a pretty much normal 14 year old girl who loves video games and anime. I am slightly socially awkward and hate formal parties and dinners. I have green eyes, thick brown hair that is impossible to deal with, and a total lack of self-consciousness about my height of 4'10. I have annoying older sister and an adorable little brother. I have a mom and a dad, and an overall normal family. I am your average, geeky teenager.

So why, oh WHY, did this have to happen to me?

I'm sure you're wondering what the heck I'm talking about. So, I'll start at the beginning of my tragic tale.

* * *

I am far from perfect. I don't pretend to be anywhere near perfect. I'm not attractive in any way and I don't care about my looks all that much. However, that doesn't make hearing people pointing out all my flaws in cheerful, sunshiny voices as I slowly regain consciousness any easier.

"Frizzy hair, ghostly pale skin, and flat as a board! This one DOES look like a good candidate!"

"She does have most of the looks needed for the job, now all we have to do is hope that her personality is just bad…"

"She's so awkwardly skinny! And she's so tiny! Flaws like that canceling out Sue Energy right?"

"Yes. Judging from our research on her, she should make a good Anti-Sue."

My thoughts were moving sluggishly as I listened to the two voices. Feeling rather annoyed at their derogatory remarks and the fact that I couldn't understand half of what they were talking about, I opened my eyes blearily. I slowly sat up, blinking as I looked around me.

The first thing I notices was that it looked like I was in a hospital room. Everything was white except for the pale tan of the bed I was now sitting on. I then saw the people that had been talking about me.

The first one was a plump, friendly looking woman (who I immediately associated with the oh so cheerful voice that had been insulting me as I woke up) with… pink hair? I stared at her for a moment before looking at the other person. It was a young man with blue hair who had a serious look on his face as he stared back at me. They both had on normal clothes that looked out of place in the simple white room.

The woman beamed at me, "Oh! You're finally awake! We were wondering when you were going to wake up!"

I stared at her blankly, completely confused. I had absolutely no idea what was going on. Regaining my voice I choked out, "Where the hell am I?"

"Language!" the woman snapped at me, her cheerful smile dropping as she looked at me sternly.

"S-sorry," I muttered thoroughly disturbed at how quickly she had changed, "But seriously, where am I? Am I in a hospital or something?"

The young man next to her snorted, giving me a contemptuous look, while the pink-haired woman smiled at me again before responding, "Of course not dear, you're in one of the ITFAMSS Facilities."

"The WHAT?"

"One of the ITFAMSS facilities."

"What does that even mean?"

"Oh! Of course, I always forget how little you newbies know. ITFAMSS stands for Interdimensional Travelers Force Against Mary Sues Society."

I gaped at her. Then something clicked in my mind.

"Did you just say Mary Sue?" I inquired hesitantly, "You mean those perfect girls in fanfiction who can do nearly anything?"

"So you aren't completely incompetent. Thank goodness." It was the young man who had been nearly totally silent until now. I glared at him, annoyed.

"Now, now don't be rude, Keung," The woman said to the boy whose name is apparently Keung, before turning back to me, "By the way, you may call me Shiori. This one's name is Keung," she said pointing at herself then at Keung when saying their names.

"U-um, it's nice to meet you and all but do you think you could tell me what the heck is going on?"

What happened next was a long tedious discussion as they both explained to me what ITFAMSS was and why I was here. It was a very confusing conversation so I'll give you the simplified version.

* * *

Apparently, there are many other dimensions other than our own. There are people who travel through these dimensions called Travelers. Most people who are Travelers aren't human, but there are a few of them. The main duty that Travelers have is to protect the many different dimensions from people who wish to meddle with the future of these dimensions. These people are called Mary Sues.

They are people with the power to make the inhabitants of other dimensions behave in a totally out of character way. Most of the Travelers help to keep Mary Sues from entering other dimensions, but there are a few evil Travelers who help Mary Sues travel to whatever dimension they please. If a Sue gets into another dimension, the Travelers in the ITFAMSS send out a special person who cancels out the effects of the Sues. They have the power of the Anti-Sue, and I am apparently going to become one of them.

For a person to be able to be an Anti-Sue, they have to be imperfect in both body and mind, and I just happen to fit all the criteria needed. I'm not sure if I should feel insulted or not.

By now of course you must be wondering, well, what dimension am I going to?

I am going to the universe of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Which is an ANIME. Which means that it shouldn't be real. And I was supposed to leave behind my life in my dimension to go to this one.

How did I take this? Well, let's just say I didn't take it well. Lots of screaming at Keung and Shiori occurred and I may or may not have totally freaked out.

"Who the fuck gave you guys permission to randomly take someone away from their family and stick them in some random alternate dimension?!"

"Alex, please calm down and try to think rationally. We need you to help us save the people of that dimension from the Sue."

"I don't want to calm down! You're telling me that there are tons of other dimensions, and now you're sticking me in one away from my family and friends?!"

"Listen, girl, we don't have forever here so we need you to get over the shock rather quickly so you can stop the Sue before she begins wreaking havoc and making everyone fall in love with her."

"Fuck you, Keung!"

"Alex!" Shiori roared making both me and Keung jump, "Stop your ridiculous shouting of obscenities this instant!"

I looked up at her for a moment before shutting my mouth and slowly sinking back down onto the bed.

"Thank you," She sighed, "Now then, I want you to fully understand what we want you to do. You have watched the KHR Anime correct?"

I nodded mutely. I had watched the series recently. I had enjoyed it and I liked the characters, but that did NOT mean I wanted to meet them in real life.

"So you know the storyline. You know about all of the problems they're going to have to fix. Now, the Sue that is in their dimension right now will prevent them from fixing any of those problems. She will make each and every one of them fall in love with her and distract them from the tasks they need to complete."

"So I have to go and use my magical sparkle powers to stop her."

"I suppose that's one way of putting it. There aren't any sparkles though."

"Dammit," I muttered.

I sighed softly staring at my hands, before coming to a decision and looking back up to Shiori and Keung.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

"Wait for me!" I called as I stumbled after Shiori, trying to hurry after her, while attempting to look at everything at once and pulling on the jacket she had given me. Unfortunately, I fail at multitasking which meant I tripped when I wasn't paying attention. Which was the entire time. I couldn't help myself though. The ITFAMSS Facility was amazing.

"Pay more attention to where you're walking," Shiori said, helping me off the floor (again).

"Sorry," I said, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly as we continued to walk once more. Keung had ditched us to do some super secret and important thing. Shiori was bringing me to a palce to get supplies for my "mission." I began gnawing at my cuticles, a bad habit of mine that I did when I was nervous.

"Ah, here we are," Shiori said opening one of the many doors in the hallway.

I walked in hesitantly and let out a small gasp as I saw all of the cool looking gadgets on the walls and shelves. Everything was just so… so SHINY!

"Wow…" I breathed staring at all of the amazingly SHINY things.

"Indeed," Shiori said proudly, walking over to a row of what looked like cell phones and handing one to me, "Here is your main tool."

Looking at the phone in my hand I asked her, "So what does it do?"

She grinned at me, "That cell phone has a program that allows it to locate any and all Sues in the area around you."

My eyes widening slightly, I grinned at her, "Wow, that IS useful"

"Also, if a Sue comes within ten feet of you, it will begin vibrating automatically."

"Awesome," I said examining my super-shiny-Sue-tracking phone.

"Yes. Now, we have to leave right away!"

My jaw dropped, "N-now!? But I just left my hospital room… thing!"

"We can't let the Sue remain out there free to do as she pleases. I'll leave you at a good place to start searching and you can begin protecting the people."

"But I don't even know how to use my magical super-sparkly 'Anti-Sue' powers or anything!"

Shiori began speaking quickly as she dragged me down the hallway, "Your power simply cancels out the energy that the Sues radiate. Right now the radius of your power is about three inches away from your body. It will grow larger over time, but you should stay close to the people you want to protect from her. Once you become more powerful, you will be able to block her power by rabbing her, but it will drain quite a bit of energy, so be careful. And I already told you that there won't be any sparkles."

"Okay, okay... Oh, yeah, what's this Sue's name anyway?"

Shiori groaned, "Some ridiculously long name, Sapphire Glowshine something or other."

"So am I just trying to keep her away from the main characters, or am I supposed to destroy her or something?"

"No! Definitely not!" Shiori said immediately, I stared at her, nonplussed. "You don't EVER want to kill a Mary Sue. If you do, they just come back more powerful than before," she explained.

I shivered, "That's kinda really creepy," I muttered.

"I know. Okay then," she said turning to me as we slowed to halt in front of another door, "You'll be going to Namimori a few weeks before Reborn comes to be Tsuna's tutor. That should give you time to integrate yourself into the school and locate the Mary Sue."

"Ugh," I muttered pressing my hands against my eyes, "These people had best be grateful for what I'm doing for them."

"I'm sure you'll have no trouble at all with the Sue," Shiori said confidently, "Your Anti-Sue powers are decent for a beginner so I wouldn't worry."

And with that she opened the door in front of us.

Behind it was a strange wavering wall of light that seemed to be constantly changing color.

"Ready?" Shiori asked me, giving me an encouraging smile.

I nodded silently, and began gnawing on my cuticles again. Shiori grabbed my arm, and carefully pulled me into the strange wall of light.

Everything went white.

* * *

It was strange going through that wall of changing light. It felt like drowning and it left me gasping for air as I fell to my knees onto the grass below.

Grass?

My eyes shot open and I got to my feet immediately, and found myself looking at the school that I had seen many times, though on a computer screen, not in real life.

I wasn't a fangirl, I was far from being that, but for the first time I understood the urge of wanting to squeal like an idiot and run around like a headless chicken. It was terrifying, sure, but it was also just plain cool to see the school I had seen so many times in anime in real life.

I was so enthralled by this, I didn't realize someone was approaching me until they spoke,

"It is against the rules to walk on the school grounds without your uniform. As punishment you shall be bitten to death, Herbivore"

So, immediately knowing who it was, of course, I said the first word that came to mind,

"Shit."

And of course, since that just wasn't enough for me to deal with, at that moment, my phone began to vibrate.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter of my occasionally serious-ish(?) parody! I may or may not finish this, but I'll do my best with it!**

**As for Keung, Shiori, Alex, and Hibari...**

**Keung is 'universe' in Chinese and he is a minor character in this story. He isn't amazingly important at all.**

**Shiori is 'guide' in Japanese which I thought was perfect since that's her role in this story. She's also a motherly-type figure in this story and will not tolerate any of Alex's dirty language.**

**And Alex is our clumsy, foul-mouthed, midget of a protagonist who loves shiny things and has the worst luck ever.**

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Saving Canon! I'd like to thank the reviewers yui and Crossroader32, as well as the people who favorited it. I'm trying to keep Hibari in character when he isn't affected by Sapphire but I'm don't know if I did I good job or not TT-TT tell me what you think in a review please! **

**And so, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

I turned around slowly, cringing as I came face to face with every fangirl's dream, Hibari Kyoya. He was an awesome character, sure. But he was the last person I wanted to meet right now.

"U-um, sorry?" I said squeaked backing away slowly. He already had his tonfas out and was approaching me with a very, very scary look on his face. _I am so dead…_

I took another step back, only to trip and fall, of course. "Sometimes I really hate my life," I muttered, throwing my arms up as Hibari began to lunge-

"Stop right there, Kyoya-kun!"

_Oh please no…_

Peeking through my arms I saw, standing in front of me with her arms thrown out, what was possibly the scariest thing I have ever seen.

She had long, luscious shimmering blonde hair cascading down her back and long elegant legs. Even though all I could see was her back, it was obvious enough who it was. Sapphire what's-her-face, who was now sparkling in a beautifully heroic manner.

Remembering the danger I opened by mouth to scream at Hibari to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, I instead began choking on sparkles.

"Who are you?" Hibari breathed.

"My name is Sapphire Glowshine Diamond Rainbow Stardust."

I stumbled up coughing and spluttering; raising my head I looked up to see the great and fearsome Hibari staring at Sapphire while BLUSHING and holding a hand over his heart. It was very… disturbing to say the least, but that wasn't any where as disturbing as their conversation.

"What is this strange feeling?" Hibari said aloud.

I face palmed.

Sapphire flashed a smile at him with her gleaming white teeth, fluttering her long lashes before speaking in a voice that was as sweet as honey and indescribably beautiful, "I believe it is called, LOVE."

At this point, I burst into laughter. Not melodious laughter that sounded like bells, but plain and simple obnoxious laughter.

Sapphire turned and looked at me with her sky blue eyes her perfect, pink lips curving down into a slight frown, "What are you laughing at?" She said, pouting, "You should be grateful I saved you."

I grinned at her nervously before I remembered what I was here for. _Be subtle, be subtle_ I thought, still smiling as I began trying to inch around her to grab Hibari and hope he didn't kill me.

"Oh yeah, sorry, thank you very much," I said as politely as I could (which wasn't that polite), "Thanks a lot for saving me, but I should get going now."

As I tried to move past Sapphire, she stopped me with her arm, "Don't worry," she said beginning to sparkle again, "I'll fight Hibari for you, though it pains my heart to do so," she said tragically, tears filling her shining violet eyes.

"There's no need to-" I began, trying to move past her again.

"NO!" she cried out sparkling even more, "This is my fight, so I must take responsibility for it!"

"Actually it's MY fight… And weren't you and Hibari just having some sickeningly fluffy moment a second ago?

"I have no choice but to fight him for the sake of others who are too weak to fight back on their own…" she said, giving me a pointed look.

"Bitch."

At this point she gave me glare, her crimson orbs flashing at me, before she turned around to face Hibari again, huffing angrily.

"Prepare yourself, Kyoya-kun."

Hibari responded with a murmur, "I do not wish to fight someone as delicately beautiful looking as you." _If I had a camera I would have so much blackmail material right now... _

"Do not underestimate me!" she cried running at him speedily.

Hibari blocked her kick with his tonfas immediately, but even after blocking her kick, he was flung backwards against a nearby tree.

I looked on horrified, "I am so dead," I groaned, if she could defeat fucking HIBARI with one kick, how would I manage to protect any of the many characters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn?

I ran towards the tree he was still slumped against trying to reach it before HER. Unfortunately, my stubby legs were no match for her long elegant ones and she reached him quickly.

"I apologize Kyoya-kun," she whispered, her gorgeous indigo eyes swimming with tears once again, "I did not mean to hurt you so badly."

Hibari opened his mouth to respond, but I with all my awesomeness butted in between them and basically dove at Hibari's arm before latching onto it. _Please don't let him kill me..._

His eye cleared quickly, and he looked disgusted for a moment before turning to Sapphire glaring at her before growling angrily, "What did you do to me, Herbivore?"

"I'm so sorry, Kyoya-kun," she sobbed, "I had no choice."

"Do not refer to me in such an informal manner," he said coldly, he probably would have attacked then, had he not noticed me still latched onto his arm.

His eyes darkened as he glared at me. I flinched and resisted the urge to run as far away as possible. If I did that, Hibari was screwed.

"Herbivore," _I'm going to die_ "Let go."

"I-I u-um I'm afraid I can't do that."

Before Hibari could murder me, I tried to explain myself as quickly as possible, "Because I cancel out the effects of what she does to you," I said hurriedly gripping his arm a bit tighter and bracing myself for death.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to him!" Sapphire butted in blinking her bright, emerald green eyes at us innocently.

Hibari was still glowering at me as he said, "What effects, Herbivore, answer before I bite you to death."

"She's an evil thing called a Mary Sue that makes you act weird and she's like invincible and stuff and I cancel out her evilness so that's why I'm holding onto you and… yeah," I said hurriedly, very aware of the evil glare I was now getting from Sapphire.

Hibari looked annoyed, skeptical, and pissed now, which wasn't much of an improvement, "Don't joke with me, Herbivore," he growled at me. _Oh fuck you, asshole._

At this point I was also getting very annoyed with him, "Do you want me to let you go and see what happens?" I snapped.

Hibari didn't get a chance to respond to this, because before he could, I was grabbed by the back of my collar by Sapphire, and YANKED me off of Hibari.

"Dammit! Let me go!" I shrieked, struggling to get loose. _I wasn't serious about letting him get, um.. enchanted? entranced? Oh whatever..._

"Thank you for getting that little brat off me," Hibari said sincerely, "I apologize for acting so rude towards you."

"It's fine, Kyoya-kun," she said, beaming, "I'm glad you're al-YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she screeched letting go of me a holding her arm where I had bitten her.

I grinned at her smugly then grabbed Hibari's arm again.

"Take that, Bitch!"

"Herbivore."

I choked for a moment before turning to Hibari, "Y-yeah?"

"It appears you were telling the truth or something similar to it," Hibari actually looked a bit ill, probably because of the horrific way she had made him act.

"Of course I was," I snapped, "Why would I tell such a ridiculous lie?" _I may act stupid sometimes , but I'm not THAT stupi-s__hit he's glaring at me again.._

"Do not speak to me again in such a way, or you shall be bitten to death" I breathed out a slight sigh of relief, relieved that I hadn't been murdered.

I then shrieked as Hibari grabbed me roughly by the back of my collar the same way Sapphire had and slung me over his shoulder. _NO! I'm to young to die!_

"The fuck-!?"

"You are going to explain your story in greater detail, Herbivore."

"And you have to carry me this way because…?"

"Your height causes you to be considerably slower than me."

"Whatever," I mumbled. _Asshole_ I looked towards where Sapphire was. She hadn't moved from her position next to the tree and her golden eyes glared at me with uncontained fury.

I grinned at her as Hibari walked back into the school quickly.

"Hey, Hibari?"

"What?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To a place where we can better discuss that strange herbivore."

"Well, that's not vague."

* * *

**Well, did anyone count how many times her eyes changed color? Anyway, I'm thinking about making this HibarixOC, but even if I don't they will become sorta kinda friends. Alex may or may not be in denial about how short she is, which is why she doesn't respond to the many comments that were made on her height.**

**Also, the way Hibari is carrying her is she is basically back to back with him except he's holding her by the back of the collar of her shirt.**

**Next chapter: Hibari and Alex's temporary alliance and enrolling in school.**

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! Yeahhh sorry about taking so long to update -_-; I wrote and rewrote this chapter 3 different times before finally being somewhat satisfied with it. Thanks to my two reviewers Nyancake and XSkyeStarlX. Thanks for reading!**

**Also I suppose I should've said this before anything in **_italics_** is just Alex's random thoughts**

* * *

"Tell me the truth."

"I AM telling the truth."

"Herbivore..."

"I swear I am!"

I cringed as the intensity of Hibari's glare increased. Taking a few steps backwards I held up my hands in surrender as the Evil Tonfas of Death and Carnage were pointed towards me.

"S-Sorry! Sorry!" I shrieked, tripping backwards, "H-How about this then, let's just agree that Sparkle-Bitch is evil and that I can help you prevent her from ruining Namimori!"

I cringed as I covered my head with my arms. _If all else fails I'll jump out the window..._

_"_Herbivo-" Hibari began, before he was cut off by the obnoxious ringing of my phone. _Shiiit._

I nearly ripped the phone out of my jeans pocket hurriedly answering it, fully aware of the glare that was suddenly ten times more evil than before.

"Er, Hello?" _Who even has my number on this thing..._

_"_Alex! You're really alright!" the overly cheerful voice of Shiori said_._

"Uh, yeah I guess," I muttered before fully comprehending what she had said, "Wait, so you thought I WASN'T going to be okay!?"

"Oh of course not!" she said hastily, "Keung has just been rather pessimistic about your chances of survival."

"Yeah, well Keung's a bitc- a jerk. Yeah, he's a jerk."_ Nice save self... _"A-anyway, what did you need? Could you make it quick, I'm-," I glanced at Hibari, who was almost seething with anger by this point, "A bit busy."

"We wanted to see how you were adjusting to the place!" she said cheerfully, "Have you met any of the main characters yet?"

"Yeah," I muttered, "Is there anything important you needed to tell me?" _Hurry up, hurry up, or Hibari is going to murder me.._

"I needed to make sure I could contact you, if you check in your phone you'll see both my phone number and Keung's." _Not that I'm going to actually use it or anything..._

"Thanks for telling me, Shiori, but I kinda gotta go now," I said hurriedly glancing nervously at Hibari.

"Okay then, make sure you remember everything I told you, okay?"

"Okay, bye," I shut the phone hurriedly, shifting awkwardly as I shoved my phone back into my pocket, "Ah, sorry about that."

"Herbivore, phones are not allowed out during school hours."

"Oh. Uh, it won't happen again?" _Hibari, you are an assho_-"Ow! What th-Ow! The fuck Hibari?!"

Hibari lifted his other tonfa threateningly, "That strange Herbivore is disrupting the peace in Namimori," _What peace?_ "However, if you do not abide by the rules of Namimori, I will bite you to death."

"Okay, I won't do it again. Sooo does that mean you believe me now?"

"Until I dispose of her, I will tolerate your presence in this school."

"So it's like a temporary alliance then?"

"Do not think I will refrain from biting you to death if you break any rules, Herbivore." _I'll just assume that's a yes._

"So am I going to go to school here now?"

"For now."

"Ohh so, since I'm helping you, does that mean I get to be on the disciplinary comiti-"

"No." _It's because my hair isn't ridiculous enough isn't it._

I watched Hibari as he got up and walked towards me. _Shit, what did I do now?_

"Er, what is it?"

"You will be going to this school until the problem is dealt with, Herbivore." _What proble- Oh. Yeah, her._

I nodded, "Yeah we kinda already established that fact," I winced at the glare he was directing at me once again, "Sorry, sorr- Gah! Let go of meee!"

Hibari had grabbed me again and was currently dragging me towards the door. He continued to drag me as he opened the door and began walking down the hallway.

"Where are you taking me now?!"

"That is none of your concern, Herbivore."

"Then what should I be concerned about?!"

"Being silent." _Well, fuck you._

As Hibari continued to drag me down through the hall, I caught the many sympathetic glances that people gave me as they all ran to get into their classrooms. I scowled at them.

"Hibari, can you please tell me where the hell we're going?"

"You need to be enrolled in this school."

"Soooo you're taking me to the secretary or whatever?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

I felt slightly sorry for the poor woman as she shakily handed Hibari the forms. He had stopped dragging me around after we got to where the secretary person was. I stood next to him with my arms crossed, frowning as I looked up at him. I was glad he wasn't my enemy and all, but of all the people to have to work with I had to work with him. The violent, sadistic, bloodthirsty prefect.

Hibari snatched the forms from the woman, before turning around and walking back towards the reception room. I stared at him for a moment before running after him. _At least I'm not getting dragged around this time._

"Soo, I should go to school tomorrow?" I asked looking at Hibari as I tried to keep up with him.

"In the proper attire, yes."

I glanced down at my hoodie and jeans, "Well, where do I get a uniform?"

"From the school."

"Oh wait, does that mean I have to wear a skirt?" I wrinkled my nose in disgust, "Hey am I allowed to wear the boy's unifo-"

"No."

"Fine, fine." I muttered.

I sat down on a chair and Hibari shoved the forms into my face, "Fill these out, Herbivore."

"Whatever," I muttered grabbing the forms and looking around for a pen.

As I began filling out the enrollment forms, disciplinary members filed into the room. Several of them gave me odd, curious glances as they came in.

I half-listened as Hibari told them to look out for Sparkle-Bitch. I skipped over anything I couldn't fill out and handed Hibari the form.

"Here," I muttered.

He glanced at it before handing it to one of the members who nodded and ran off. The rest of the members began leaving as well, going off to do whatever it is that they do other than beating the crap out of people.

Hibari yawned widely before lying down on the couch in the middle of the room. I stared at him for a moment before speaking,

"What am I supposed to do now?"

"Wait until I tell you to do something, Herbivore. And don't disturb my sleep."

I gaped at him for moment as he settled down on the couch. _There is no fucking way I'm just gonna sit here watching you sleep. _I waited for a few minutes for him to actually fall asleep until I quietly got up and slid through the partially opened door. _I am such a ninja. _

I looked down the hallways wondering where the Sue was before face palming and running down the corridor. _If she can't have Hibari she'll go after the main character instead._ _Now then, where would Tsuna's class be?_

* * *

**Soo yeah next chapter I will probably introduce Tsuna. I will try to get the chapter out sooner next time. Please review to tell me what you think!**


End file.
